


Summer Days, Drifting Away

by Lonely_Narwhal



Category: RuPaul’s Drag Race RPF
Genre: Branjie, F/F, Summer Camp AU, Useless Lesbians, cis girl katya, cis girl trixie, may be smut later who knows ;), musical theatre, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Narwhal/pseuds/Lonely_Narwhal
Summary: Trixie gets a job at a theatre summer camp, where she meets a quirky blonde who is far from Amazonian proportions. Shit, she’s in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy so I’m not at all experienced in this but like I thought I’d give writing this a go. At the moment I’m not too sure where I want it to go so PLEASE leave feedback in the comments, ily all and I hope you enjoy my lil lesbians. Also this first chapter is experimental, the others will probably be longer and more detailed but I have school and stuff so updates won’t be too frequent :(

‘...and here’s your name tag, good luck, you start in four weeks, July fourteenth. I’ll see you at the site eight am sharp.’ 

Trixie thanked Mrs Davis for the opportunity before stepping out of her office, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She practically ran to her car before doing a tiny victory dance at the wheel. Beaming down at the name tag lined in pink as she put in Dolly Parton’s ‘Greatest Hits’ CD and sang all the way home. 

-

As she burst through the door she was greeted by Adore crawling around on the floor, whistling and cooing “Here Emmy, here girl” Looking up at Trixie, the shorter girl muttered “Trix, I think I lost the cat.”

“What, again?” The tall blonde chuckled at the obvious distress her roommate was in. 

“She was here and now she isn’t, Jesus I don’t know where the hell she’s gone I swear I’ve looked everywhere- oh”

Trixie followed Adore’s eyes to their cat, Emmy, who was nonchalantly stepping in through the open window from the fire escape stairs.

“Guess you didn’t look there.” Trixie laughed, “This is the second time this has happened this week, why don’t you just... shut the window?”

Adore shrugged, “It gets warm.”

Trixie laughed and rolled her eyes, and after a beat, asked “So, you planning on asking me how it went?”

“How’d it go?”

Trixie feigned disappointment and looked down at the floor, sighing, Adore’s face fell with hers.

“Trix I’m so sorry I know how much this meant to-“

“I got it!” She cut in, practically squealing. She pulled out the name tag to show Adore, who smiled broadly and hugged her.

“Fuck yeah! I knew you could.” The blue haired girl beamed up at Trixie, “Shit man I’m gonna miss you.”

Trixie smiled and assured her she’d only be gone for three weeks, and hopefully that wouldn’t be enough time for her to kill the cat. 

-

‘Blackdon Musical Theatre Summer Course- building opportunities and memories for disadvantaged young people’

Browsing the website, Trixie clicked on the ‘Our Team’ section, not expecting them to have updated yet but just wanting to see who she’d be working with. To her surprise there she was at the top of the page, smiling, all blonde curls and pink blush. She clicked on her picture and a description popped up ‘Trixie Matel- our singing teacher’ They’d spelled her name wrong. She scrolled down and saw a few other faces with simple descriptions until one in particular caught her attention. 

It was a girl, woman, with white-blonde hair and striking features. Her piercing green eyes brought out with black, smoky eyeshadow. Red lips contrasting with mesmerisingly white teeth in an almost comically wide grin. Choppy blunt bangs brought out cheekbones that looked sharp enough to cut stone. Beautiful, not classically, but beautiful nonetheless. Clicking on her description, Trixie saw a name she could definitely not even try to pronounce ‘Katya Zamolodchikova- our dance teacher’. She wondered if they had spelled that wrong too since her last name looked like a keyboard smash. 

Trixie shut her laptop, it was getting late. She was laying in bed and her heart was racing faster than it should have been, she was still giddy from the successful interview. At least that’s what she told herself. She couldn’t help but think about that dance teacher, the thought of soon being around her made her feel... weird, she felt her face flush. 

Groaning, Trixie mentally chastised herself for being such a useless lesbian. Opening up her phone to Instagram, she looked up Katya’s full name. 

‘katyazamo666’ Trixie clicked on the account, which had a skull with a wig on it as it’s profile picture. Sure enough it was her, with many posts of her face, her in workout gear (which Trixie enjoyed), her on halloween wearing earrings with little hands on them, etc. She scrolled for a while until she got to a picture of Katya beaming, holding a first place trophy, in a tight leotard. The caption was ‘I strive for mediocrity’, Trixie smiled at it, and as she was clicking off it she accidentally double-tapped the image. The post was two years old. Fuck. Trixie quickly unliked it, hoping Katya wouldn’t think anything of it, after all she didn’t know who Trixie was- she was reading too much into this. 

Trixie laughed at herself, she was getting so wound up over some girl she didn’t even know. 

-

The four weeks passed in a blur, today was the day.

‘Ugh, we almost there? Your driving fucking sucks dude I’m gonna spew taco chunks on you.” 

Trixie turned to Adore and in a playfully annoyed voice said “You didn’t have to come bitch but of course you insisted on “handing me away”, we’re almost there, you’ll live.”

They were virtually in the middle of nowhere, thank god for GPS, Trixie thought to herself. 

After many more complaints from Adore, Trixie finally saw the ranch-like building come into view. 

As she was hugging Adore goodbye and giving her the keys to her car and strict instructions to prevent the untimely demise of the cat, Trixie’s palms grew sweaty. This was her first real job apart from babysitting and some shows at her local theatre here and there, she vowed to herself she wouldn’t screw it up.

-

7:45; Trixie had been taught (the hard way) that in theatre, early is on time. At the reception she received a warm greeting from a lady with very tall hair who introduced named Ginger, who showed her to Mrs Davis’ room.

The older woman beckoned Trixie to sit on a plush chair next to her. 

“As you know, you will be staying in a dormitory house with the other staff, your bunkie will be Katya-“

Trixie gulped.

“-is everything okay? I’m aware this is a new environment for you so, please, take your time to settle in. I’ve emailed you the timetables, we need the kids awake by eight for breakfast. Oh, and as you’re aware, most of the children here are in on scholarships or community funding so we have kids from different backgrounds- including some with learning difficulties who may require extra help in some activities, we will discuss this in the meeting today at three.”

After that Mrs Davis, who told Trixie to call her Kasha, went on to tell her some things about fire exits and camp protocol before handing her the keys to the staff cabin. 

That was it, kids arrive the next day before lunch. 

-

Trixie hauled her bags to the cabin and knocked on the door labeled ‘T.M and K.Z’.

No answer.

She pushed the door open to find an empty room with two small beds, a sink and an en suite. Small, modest, comfortable.

Just as Trixie was putting up her Emmylou Harris poster (who was, in fact, the namesake of her cat), she heard the door open, which startled her and caused her to fall off the bed she was standing on, right onto her ass.

“Fuck”, Trixie muttered, scrambling to stand. She was met with the amused gaze of... Katya.

She was totally fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED A BETA READER if y’all could please message or just follow me on Instagram (@zsofitreuhaft_) I’ll love you forever.
> 
> And omgggg your comments make my whole week I actually cried last time you guys are the best

Trixie felt her face turn beet red, she looked down at Katya who was staring at her, clearly stifling a laugh. 

Katya. Jesus. She looked just like she did in her picture on the website, down to the makeup. Trixie noticed, however her fashion choices were no short of disgusting, a green problem pattern potato-sack-esque dress made even more hideous by clumpy orange boots and earrings that were... cigarettes? Trixie liked it a lot. God, what a weirdo.

“Hey roomie, you okay?” 

Trixie stuttered “I-uh-yeah”, she must have been almost purple at this point, she regretted not wearing full coverage foundation. Running a manicured hand through her hair she somehow got said without stammering “Katya, right?”

“Yup, in all her glory, and guessing from your initials you’re Tobey Maguire?”

Was that supposed to be a joke? Trixie smiled but Katya’s face was deadpan, save from an amused glint in her eyes. 

“Kidding, you’re Tracy, right?”

“Trixie, actually, it’s nice-“

“I knew that, nice to meet you too.” Katya stuck out her hand for a handshake.

She really was a weirdo, Trixie awkwardly shook her hand. 

There was a silence, Katya looked Trixie up and down and she suddenly felt so self conscious. The inquisitive gaze of the shorter girl’s eyes made Trixie feel like she was being examined under two microscopes. Beautiful, green microscopes.

Just as the silence was beginning to get awkward, Katia smirked, “You know, I got quite a view during your little fall there”.

Oh god, Trixie gasped, audibly, and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, yeah, embarrassmnt, that’s what was making her heart beat so fast. Her baby blue minidress barely covered her ass, of course Katya would have caught a glimpse of something. 

“God, sorry, you scared me.” Trixie blushed hard. 

“I tend to have that affect on people.”

Trixie laughed, and then turned back as nonchalantly as she could manage to finish putting up that goddamn poster. Katya came, like, half an hour late so by the time Trixie had finished unpacking Katya was barely halfway through. 

“You want some help?” Trixie asked, shuffling her feet together, sitting on her bed. 

“Yes please,” a pause, “could you hand me my skull please? It’s in the main pocket of my backpack.”

Her skull. Her fucking skull. Trixie rummaged through the black rucksack at the foot of Katya’s bed before pulling out an actual skull. Human, felt real, she hoped it wasn’t real. 

“You a serial killer or something?” Trixie asked, half-joking, glancing up at Katya before gesturing at the skull and then the pentagram poster she had hung on her wall.

“Definitely, mama I slay runways and innocent people.” 

Trixie laughed and sceptically looked at Katya’s outfit “Runways, huh?” 

Katya responded to Trixie’s sarcastic comment with a laugh, at least Trixie thought it was a laugh, that sounded somehow like the wheeze of an asthma-riddled goat and a broken blender. Trixie was baffled, she loved it.

As she took the skull from Trixie’s extended hand, Katya looked at it and then Trixie before saying “Her name is Diana”. 

Katya and Trixie finished their room in mainly silence apart from some comments from Trixie about the borderline satanic decor on her roommate’s half of he room and some from Katya about Trixie’s ”yeehaw posters” and half-complete Barbie collection she decided to bring with her to camp for a reason neither of them knew.

-

It was noon, lunch. The pair headed down to the canteen where the rest of the staff was beginning to gather. After grabbing some sandwiches and coke, diet for Trixie, the pair sat at an empty table.

“So, this your first year?” Katya asked.

“Yeah, but I came here once when I was a kid so this place, like, means a lot. Is it yours?”

“Nope, second, but I loved it last time. It’s super rewarding and fun too. I teach dance here, which is cool, I enjoy moving my body in a compelling manner and I like teaching so it’s perfect” 

Trixie laughed, “When I dance it usually compels people to leave the room, I do music, singing.”

“Awesome, I’m a great singer” Katya grinned.

“Really?”

“No.”

Weirdo. “Do you know what show we’re doing this year?” Trixie asked.

“Nope, Kasha always keeps it a secret until the staff meeting, doesn’t exactly give us a lot of time to prepare but the suspense is always fun. Last year we did Wicked.”

Trixie smiled, she loved that musical, it was the first one she’d ever gone to see. Her parents couldn’t usually afford tickets but had saved up so they could see it on her thirteenth birthday. The costumes and booming voices mesmerised her, the staging, props, everything. That show sparked Trixie’s interest in music and theatre.

“I just hope we’re not doing ‘Cats’ or something.”

-

Three o’clock, staff meeting. Katya had wandered off after lunch with some a group of people she knew from last year at camp, Trixie didn’t catch all their names but she remembered a girl with a weird ass voice called Vanessa and her girlfriend Brook. Everyone was stunning and Trixie was intimidated. She’d made her way back to the staff cabins and sat around for the hour she had to kill, flipping through the book she brought and playing around on her guitar. 

The stairs to top floor of the main building were a fucking human rights violation. Trixie was a sweaty mess by the time she got to the meeting room, fuck, she didn’t want anyone (let alone Katya) to see her like this. She did her best to put herself together before stepping in. She wasn’t late, thank god, others were just filing in. Katya took a seat on one side of her, giving her that toothy smile. Wow, Trixie still wasn’t used to it. 

Some other girls that Trixie recognised from lunch sat around the large white table. Trixie felt official, cool, like a woman. A woman, wow. 

Mrs Davis; Kasha, arrived on time, of course. She gave the staff a rundown about forms and slips and admin stuff before informing them about a what kid needed extra help with what. 

“...and I bet you’re all wondering what show we’re doing this year. Drumroll please...”

Everyone in their room hit their hands on the table.

“Grease!” 

There was a small whoop from around the room and a few claps. 

Trixie smiled and clapped, she was just happy it wasn’t ‘Cats’ or something.

“For those of you who are new here, there’s two age divisions here at Blackdon, nine to twelve and thirteen to sixteen, we have a big audition on day two judged by the dance, singing and acting teachers to decide roles. We usually tend to give bigger roles to the older kids but you should not let this sway you if you think somebody is very talented and fit for a certain role.”

Trixie was excited to be on the other side of the judging panel for once. Her mind wandered back to the auditions she would sneak out of her room to do at the youth centre’s community theatre in her town when she was younger. She remembered the bitter disappointment every time she got a ‘no’, the way her heart would soar with hope when she got a recall. The low budget performances in front of 100ish parents (none of which were ever her own) were one of the few things Trixie loved about her childhood. 

-

Trixie spent the rest of the day figuring out the songs she was going to do with the kids, guitar chords, harmonies, backing tracks. Sometimes she’d look up from furiously scribbling in her little pink notebook and see Katya looking at her, but as soon as their gazes would meet, Katya would quickly look away.

She glanced over at the shorter girl, sitting on her bed typing away at a laptop, “You know what you’re doing yet?” 

“Sort of, I’m just refining my ideas” Katya started going on about some grand plan about a big opening number with everyone and a routine with the boys and costumes and props. None of it sounded very refined, but Trixie wasn’t really listening. She was focused on keeping her eyes locked on Katya’s, making sure they didn’t wander down to her red lips. 

-

God, finally she was done. Trixie put her pen down with an exasperated sigh.

She spent the night tossing and turning, trying to figure out if her stomach ache was from the possibly undercooked chicken she’d had for dinner or from the fact she could see Katya sleeping in her underwear just feet away from her.


End file.
